Deviunny
Deviunny, also known as the Embodiment of Evil ''or ''Devi by Ravia,'' ''is a major antagonist in the Deviunny Arc. He appears during the fight against Chaods in the Chaods Arc, and plays a minor role of stopping time. After the arc wraps up, he beings his own arc by "killing god owo" and bringing chaos to Planet Mysteria. Appearance Regular Form Deviunny is a gray rabbit with dark red horns, claws, and foot pattern. His tail consists of a standard dark brown bunny tail, along with a devil tail sticking out of it. The wings are also this dark brown color, with the insides being a much brighter brown. Deviunny’s inner ears have this dark brown coloring as well. The bellymouth is egg-shaped, and features a spiked pattern to help Deviunny eat larger things. His pitchfork is a dark red color, and is used to finish up his foes and scoop up any souls that may be on their own. Disguised Rabbit Form In this smaller state, Deviunny cannot bring much harm to anyone, as he doesn't have magic in this form. However, he retains the same color and appearance as his normal form, minus some height and the loss of his devilish looks, as well as the bellymouth. Loaf Form Whenever Deviunny feels calm and relaxed, he loves to go into this form to show that he trusts a person in his most vulnerable state. In this form, he tucks in his paws and feet, and lays on his belly to become a loaf. Additionally, he can’t do much for attacking, as his only main defense is his bulk. However, he can use his floof to absorb attacks, and have it act as a pillow. Personality Unlike most villains, Deviunny acts more goofier with whoever he’s facing and loves to toy with them through dialogue instead of fighting. He talks with emoticons such as “:D”, “>:(“, and “;-;” to convey his emotions to a response and teleports away when things get too much for the rabbit. When angered or hurt, he strikes back by either attacking whoever hurt him with magic, or by taking their soul. If the foes are still a threat after taking their soul, he can corrupt them with dark magic and have them serve as his minion until they get “purified”. However, he rarely does that and would rather curse or put a spell on whoever he’s dealing with rather than trap them in his bellymouth forever. When calm and relaxed, he often goes into a bunny loaf and "f l o o f s u p" a bit, showing that he has a trust in whoever he's with. If the bunny loaf gets interrupted however, he gets a bit upset and tries to stay as a bunny loaf for as long as he can before hopping away. Relationships Angebunny Being the younger out of the 2 God Rabbits by 6 seconds, it makes Deviunny act more childish and more immature around him. However, he still cares a lot about his brother, despite being cruel to him at times when it was uncalled for. Blue/Parallel Blue Throughout the Deviunny, both Blue and Deviunny had to share the account, and have interacted with each other many times. However, once Blue got her soul taken and corrupted by Deviunny, it brought out Parallel Blue, and she became a lot less friendlier to the God Rabbit. This was shown by how when she wants something from Deviunny, a glare would occur, startling the bunny and summoning aid for the water cat. Diffy Devionne In the past, Devionne was the creature that appeared in Deviunny's worst nightmares, and was the reason for most of Deviunny's crueler actions throughout his arc. Once Doomsday was in full swing, he stole 99% of Deviunny's powers and took off to destroy everything. Once Devionne got defeated, he went back to normal, thus allowing Deviunny to regain his powers once again. In the present, they are slowly trying to build a friendship with each other. In Stories Deviunny Arc Kirby: Returning Legends Deviunny will appear in Kirby: Returning Legends as a member of the evil organization Sky Break. In Games Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ (Working in progress) Deviunny is set to be a recruitable Dream Friend, despite being evil. Nicknames given During his spotlight in the Deviunny Arc and times outside of the roleplays, he has given many goofy nicknames to various users and characters. Those being: * Bluwu (pronounced as "Blue-woo") (Blue) * Circle Plate (Pod) * Fox/Foxy (Allie) * Blacky (Black) * Bubbleblower (Squirt) * god (Angebunny) * Ravigatchi (Ravia) -> Then calls Deviunny as "Devi" as a payback * Despasito or Despa (Despacto) * Diffy (Diff Juns) * Cinnabon or Cinnabuddy (Cinnamon) * Beep Boop (BrokenPaper) * Vee Tee (Void Termina the Destroyer) Etymology Deviunny comes from the words "devil" and "bunny", meaning that he is an evil rabbit. Trivia Artwork Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:God Rabbit Category:Villians Category:God Category:Rabbits Category:Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break